Si es amor o no?
by THE.LOVE.NALU
Summary: Natsu tras un pequeño trauma con las mujeres prefirió volver a ver a una, luego de barios años su padre contrato a una nueva sirvienta (Lucy) en la cual se encuentra con Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Si esto es amor o no?

Me encontraba solo y tranquilo, aquí en mi habitación todo siempre es muy tranquilo, pero me encontraba tan aburrido que había decidido ir a ver a mi padre, el gran empresario Igneel Dragneel. Entre a su habitación, pero él no encontraba en su lugar estaba la asquerosa perra, mi madrastra, estaba completamente desnuda en una posición que desear, al parecer estaba esperando a mi padre ya que cuando entre había quedado muy horrorizada.

Na- Natsu que haces aquí –Dijo la mujer desnuda- No se supone que estabas en tu habitación.

S-Si pero estaba aburrido y vine a verlo –Dije sorprendido

La mujer desnuda, mi madrastra, se me acerca y me abrasa y sin darme cuanta mi cara estaba en sus senos, sin poder salir de sus brazos sentí que algo me llama a gritos y era…. Mi instinto de hombre. Le agarre los senos uno en cada mano, no sabía que hacia pero de algún modo lo disfrutaba al igual que a mi madrastra si hace estuvimos un buen rato, cuando de repente entran dos mujeres al igual que mi madrasta estaban desnudas pero ambas se basaban como si no hubiera un mañana pero antes que mi inocencia se perdiera aún más me percate que eran nuestras sirvientas, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero de repente la puerta se abre, era mi padre me observo desconcertado, horrorizado no supo cómo reaccionar cuando él dice:

Natsu que estás haciendo-Dijo mi padre mientras tenía los senos en mis manos.

Es-es que te avía venido a buscar y no estabas, lo siento-Dije mientras soltaba los senos.

Y tu amor porque parecía que lo disfrutabas!-Dijo alterado.

Lo siento amor-Dijo mi madrastra.

Mi padre enfurecido me tomo del pelo y me pego una patada mientras que yo lloraba, luego me pego unos palmetazos en la cara hasta dejar sangrándome cuando sin escrúpulos me llevo hasta afuera y me siguió golpeando.

Padre para por favor-Dije en un llanto desgarrador.

Mi padre se detuvo depende, me soltó lentamente y apenas me dejo en el piso me aleje de él, mi padre también se alejó y se fue a su oficina con un rostro horrorizado mientras yo me iba a mi habitación corriendo. Después de un rato mi padre fue a mi habitación no se sentía que él no tenía la culpa si no esas mujeres de la habitación, mi padre se me acerco.

Hijo lo siento espero que me disculpes-Dijo arrepentido.

S-si padre…te perdono-Dije son una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias hijo-Dijo arrepentido.

Pero…que nunca más una chica se me acerque-Dije serio-Por favor

Pe-pero porque!...está bien como quieras-Dijo con un tono sombrío.

**Después de 13 años…**

Yo aquí en mis 20 años, nunca he tenido una novia y penos he besado una no puedo decir que nunca he tocado los pecho de una jejeje…pero por alguna razón mi padre siempre ha contratado a chicas no sé porque pero todo este tiempo he creído que tiene algo que ver con lo que vi cuando era pequeño.

Por aquel trauma deje la servidumbre todo me lo preparaba yo sin ninguna ayuda, yo siempre miraba desde el balcón como llegan y llegaban más y más sirvientas también las veía desde la escalera como limpiaban pero ninguna nunca me llamo la atención, mi padre nunca ha dejado que alguna chica o mejor dicho sirvienta se acercara a mi hasta que un día…

**POV. LUCY**

Bueno Leyla y Lucy este será su nuevo empleo y hogar-Dijo el señor Igneel.

Gracias señor- Respondió mi madre (Leyla).

Ambas nos inclinamos en gratitud al señor Igneel, nuestro nuevo jefe. De cierto modo yo sabía que no íbamos solo a esa casa solo para ser sirvientas pero no teníamos otra opción ya que a mi madre y a mi nos hacia falta el dinero, de cierto modo valía a pena hacer todo ese esfuerzo por el dinero.

Leyla, Lucy la única regla de esta casa es subir al tercer piso-Dijo con decepción el señor Igeneel.

Mire hacia arriba con mucha curiosidad…que es lo que tiene escondido hay el señor Igneel no lo se pero tengo mucha tentación en subir es como si algo me llamara a gritos, algo es que de suma importancia para mi o para mi futuro.

Si-Asintió mi madre con la cabeza.

Mientras me dirigía con mi madre a nuestra habitación mí medre me dijo:

Hija ya sé que planeas subir pero por favor si el señor Igneel te lo pidió hazle caso no subas!-Dijo mi madre en un tono muy alto.

Tranquila mama tratare de no hacerlo-Dije muy animada-pero… no se siento que tengo que hacer por alguna razón.

Hay por dios tu nunca entiendes porque tienes que ser tan curiosa-Dijo mi madre un poco molesta.

Luego de unos días una rutina tras otra por el día era un trabajo muy duro pero luego se una semana mi madre me dice que ya era hora mi turno, yo no quería pero lo tenía que hacer no tenía opción por mi madre por mí, me dirigía a la habitación del señor Igneel un una manta encima debajo de aquella manta tenía un sensual pijama, era hermoso color azul muy descubierto en mi estómago, era escotado y la parte de abajo apenas me cubría. Cundo llegue no avía nadie me saque la manta y me recosté en la cama, luego de un rato hay estaba… el señor Igneel.

Estas lista?-Pregunto el señor Igneel.

Si, continúe por favor-Le respondí en un tono serio.

El señor se recostó a mi lado, me tomo la cara y me beso de repente sentí que su mano subía de mi pierna a la parte de debajo de mi pijama me apretaba mucho mientras que con su otra mano me tocaba un pecho, cuidadosamente me beso el cuello y mientras me sacaba la parte de arriba del pijama su mano que me tocaba abajo lentamente subía por mi cintura hasta llagar a mi pezón, bruscamente me giro cuando sentía que sus labios besaban mi espalda, y hace estuvo toda la noche, se sentía como si estuviera abusando de mi pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por mi bien y por el de mi madre, hasta que amaneció estaba completamente agotada hay tendida sobre la cama totalmente desnuda.

Tranquila Lucy sé que lo harás mejor la próxima vez-Dijo como si yo fuera su dueña.

Sé que el señor Igneel no es malo pero porque hacer esto, tener cada noche una chica tras otra pero por alguna razón alguna chicas las dejaba para más de una ocasión, más de una vez a la semana, solo espero que no suceda lo mismo con migo. Cuando se fue de la habitación llore y llore hasta que llego otra chica.

Lo siento novata-Dijo la chica con un tono sombrío.

Lo sientes? Porque?-Respondí nerviosa.

El jefe quieres que vengas todos los martes y sábados, pero los sábados son triple-Dijo seria.

Triple? A que te refieres con eso?-Dije impaciente.

Eso quiere decir que será tu más otras dos chicas y el jefe y te digo que más una de las otras dos chica soy yo-Dijo la chica en tono de gracia-Hola, mi nombre es Mirajane pero puedes decime Mira.

*LLANTO*

Tranquila no llores después igual uno se acostumbra-Dijo Mira tratando de animarme-aparte el jefe nunca nos ha maltratado asique no le tienes que tener miedo.

Mira me ayudó mucho, en el sentido de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, me contesto todas mis dudas pero cuando le pregunte que avía en el tercer piso no supo que contestarme como agacho la cabeza y me dijo que ni ella sabía. También me conto su historia de cómo llego aquí sus padres habían muerto en un accidente no tenía a nadie hasta que el patrón la contrato apenas cuando tenía 13 años pero el patrón la espero hasta que fuera mayor de edad para empezar con sus requisitos nocturnos. Luego de una larga conversación me tuve que ir a mi habitación allí estaba mi madre muy preocupada por mí.

Hija porque habías tardado tanto!-Dijo angustiada.

Lo siento, lo siento es que me encontré con una chica y nos quedamos charlando un buen rato-Le respondí.

Mi madre agacho la cabeza y me pregunto…como estuvo la noche?-Dijo con un tono sombrío.

Mire hacia abajo, camine hacia ella, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le dije- está todo bien, me trato muy bien y fue súper cuidadoso… así que no te preocupes.

Mi semana siempre era así, con la misma rutina trabajaba de lunes a domingos y por la noche martes y sábados una semana tras otra y al fin y al cabo Mira tubo razón me termine acostumbrando a la rutina hasta que un día…

Ey Lucy!, el jefe quiere que sacudas las escaleras-Dijo mira entusiasmada.

Está bien lo hare apenas termine de pulir los muebles-Le respondí.

Al rato después me fui a sacudir las escalera empecé por el primer piso a así hasta llegar al comienzo de las escaleras de tercer piso, no sé porque me detuve justo hay, pero de reojo miraba hacia arriba me preguntaba que habría haya arriba talvez un monstruo, dinero, otro harem, quien sabe solo sentía que ese lugar me llamaba a gritos, me arme de valor y entre mi dije está bien lo hare, ya no aguantaba más solo quería ir, subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado para que nadie me escuchara y supiera que estaba subiendo, al llegar arriba había un pasillo largo y ancho todo estaba limpio sin ninguna pelusa o algo por el estilo en ese momento pensé alguien sebe hacer las limpiezas aquí o si no no estaría limpio al fondo del pasillo había una gran puerta, si cruzaba esa puerta estaría encontrando lo que me llamaba a gritos.

Abrí la puerta no avía nadie por ninguna lado avía una cama, un sillón, una mesa hasta un baño y cocina, era como una casa pero dentro de una habitación! En ese momento me pregunte qué es esto acaso el señor Igneel tiene un prisionero aquí o qué, pero de repente alguien entro a la habitación, venía desde el balcón…era un chico.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, quedamos en un silencio absoluto hasta que…

Qui-quien eres tú y que haces aquí?- Dijo el chico peli rosa

He e-esto…yo soy Lucy Heartfilia y pu-pues tenía curiosidad de que avía aquí-Dijo Lucy.

Un chico, enserio un chico era lo que tenía escondido el señor Igneel en este piso…no…no creo que este chico también este con el señor Igneel en la noche verdad?, como sea ese chico era bastante apuesto para prestar a esas cosas tenía un hermoso caballo rosa y alborotado, su cuerpo parecía estar bien tonificado, igual era alto y bestia un costoso traje negro como un chico tan lindo como el podría pasar la noche con el señor Igneel aunque se pece a él pero haa! No sé qué está pasando.

**POV. NATSU**.

Una chica…que haces esta chica acá no podía venir estaba prohibido cómo es posible que le desobedeciera a mi padre bueno como sea tengo que buscar la manera de sacarla de aquí y rápido.

Y-y tu quien ere?-Pregunto la chica peli rubia.

H-he….-No sé qué decir-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel.

Que! No-no puede ser tu eres el hijo del señor Igneel!-Dijo la peli rubia.

Ha? Y que…o… es más que haces tú aquí no deberías estar en este lugar-Dije frio.

O no, quiero que salga pero no quiero que piense que soy pesado o algo por el estilo…pensándolo bien esta chica no es como las otras que he visto debe de ser nueva pero guau que buenas curvas! …pe-pero que piensas pervertido si las chicas no me agradan…pero que buenos pechos! Y ese trasero…genial… que lindos ojos color café y ese pelo tan rubio y sedoso que es linda.

Lo siento señor yo no debí haber subido pero por favor no le diga a su padre que estuve aquí no me gustaría perder este trabajo-Dijo la peli rubia nerviosa-con su permiso mejor me voy.

No-no espera no te vayas!-Dije mientras le agarraba la mano, sentía que no la podía dejar ir.

Pero si me descubre aquí me despedirán lo siento-Dijo nerviosa la peli rubia.

Lo sé pero si me ayudas con mi problema no dejare que te despidan-Dije entusiasmado.

He? Como puedes ser tan egois…problema?-Dijo la peli rubia.

Si es la razón por la que estoy aquí encerado jejeje-Dije sonriendo.

Claro que ocurre?-Dijo la peli rubia.

Cuando era pequeño vi a mi madrastra desnuda y luego dos chicas besándose-Dije como si fuera gracia.

Jajaja y por eso estas acá?-Dijo la rubia riéndose.

Oye no es chistoso…no se igual era pequeño y no sabía que estaban haciendo-Dije un poco alterado-pero también mi padre me golpeo por tocar los pechos de mi madrastra… no lo culpo si tan solo ellas no hubieran estado desnudas nada de esto estaría pasando. Asique no quise que ninguna chica se me acerca y mi padre me mando para acá.

Haa! Por eso…bueno asique lo siento me marcho si te gusta que la chicas se te acerquen-Dijo la rubia un poco preocupada.

No! No te preocupes por eso quiero que estés acá para que me ayudes!-Dije en voz alta.

Entonces como quieres que te ayude?-Dijo la peli rubia.

Pues estando más tiempo con migo nunca he compartido con una chica…con de hacer 13 años… no se quiero poder bajar ir al parque y cosas así-Dije ansioso.

Mmm… si claro-Dijo la peli rubia entusiasmada.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado **

**No me juzguen es primea vez que escribo un fic de verdad espero que les haya gustado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Este fic seguirá no se creó que hast capítulos mas **

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

**Disculpa te puedo llamar Lucy?-Dije un poco avergonzado.**

**Si claro… señor le puedo llamar Natsu?-Dijo la peli rubia**

**Ahora que lo pienso bien creo que me estoy…enamorando.**

**Bueno eso es todo el fic hasta ahora.**


	2. Si es amor o no?

**Bueno mina aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Si esto es amor o no?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comen por la demora es solo que estuve de vacaciones y no tenía internet para poder subir el capítulo y bueno aquí está el capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Si esto es amor o no?

Después de escuchar sus dulces palabras diciendo que si para mí fue algo extraño ya que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con una chica pero sentía que esto solo sería el inicio de algún nuevo sentimiento.

Después un par de días la peli amarillo y yo nos veíamos a seguido siempre en mi habitación y tratábamos de hacer distintas cosas para divertirnos, cada mañana me venía a despertar junto a un rico desayuno luego iba después de almuerzo y por último en la noche pero por alguna razón nunca Vania los marte y sábados por la noche, pensé que talvez tenía novio y salía con el esos días, siempre se lo preguntaba porque no venía los marte y sábados pero nunca me respondía se sentía un ambiente bastante pesado cuando le preguntaba, como que siempre cambiaba el tema o me sonreía y decía "no pasa nada, solo que… me siento más cansada esos días por la noche", aunque yo por supuesto nunca le creía.

*Toc-toc*

Señor Natsu Dragneel –Dijo la peli rubia en voz baja.

Ha si pase por favor señorita Lucy-Dije contento

Mmm… bueno aquí le traje su desayuno-Dijo la peli rubia.

O gracias-Dije –Esto… por casualidad mi padre no sabe que tu bienes verdad

Mmm... No lo sé por lo menos yo no se lo he dicho-Dijo la peli rubia como si nada.

Bueno esperemos que no lo sepa, no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos-Dije con una leve sonrisa.

Jajajaja tiene razón-Dijo la peli rubia mientras ser reía

*Silencio*

Ambos nos miramos frente a frente, sentí como si nada más importara en el mundo aunque su mirada tenía un vacío, al parecer no era tan feliz como decía y eso me preocupo.

Bu-bueno señor Natsu Dragneel sigamos son la practica-Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

Ha s-si –Dije sorprendido.

Bueno podríamos partir pensando que la chicas no todas…mejor dicho no siempre somos como tu madrasta…-Dijo la rubia

Por alguna razón llego el momento en el que no me importaba lo que dijera o al menos que tuviera relación con la practica solo me importaba ella, solo quería saber lo que pensaba lo que sentía, el porqué de su mirada, todo simplemente todo!.

Siempre trataba de hacerla reír, hacer cosas para que me diera información de ella, busque la manera pasara más tiempo con migo, no sabía que me pasaba era algo nuevo para mí nunca antes me había sentido así, pero por alguna razón presentía que tenía algo que ver con la señorita Lucy.

**POV. LUCY.**

Mi vida cambio con solo haber subido a aquel piso pero no lo veo de una forma negativa si no positiva, como si haberlo conocido fuera lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, el hacía que se me olvidara todo, el señor Igneel, el cansancio del trabajo, todo, nada podría cambiar aquella realidad.

Ara-Ara Lucy veo que has estado muy ocupada últimamente-Dijo Mira con una leve sonrisa

He… si, lo siento si no he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo, pero en caso se cualquier problema solo dime-Dije inquieta.

Jejeje no te preocupes estás haciendo tu trabajo de maravilla asique no te preocupes-Dijo Mira muy contenta.

O menos mal ya me estabas preocupando!-Dije aliviada.

Pero… esto… me he dado cuenta que has estado yendo mucho para arriba!-Dijo Mira sospechando.

Ha! Pero que estás diciendo, no yo solo… he tenido mucho trabajo, pero en el segundo piso!-Dije nerviosa.

Jajaja Lucy te ves muy nerviosa jajaja, como si estuvieras ocultando algo, mmm… acaso estas yendo al tercer piso?-Dijo Mira dudosa.

Que!...bueno… no para nada-Dije nerviosa.

Lucy estas dudando mucho, tranquila no se lo diré a nadie puedes contar con migo-Dijo Mira entusiasmada.

Bu-bueno… si-Dije antes que un gran grito me interrumpiera.

Haaaaaaaa!... que emoción, y bueno que cuantas? Que hay haya arriba? Es por la razón que subes tan a menudo? Como lograste subir? Lo sabe el patrón?-Dijo Mira muy pero muy entusiasmada.

Espera un momento Mira, jejeje hay no sé por dónde comenzar todo es tan maravillo…so…-Dije entes de detenerme y poner a pensar maravilloso que? En que estoy pensando?, estar con el señor Natsu Dragneel acaso es maravilloso, creo que…nada no pienses nada!

Lucy, Lucy!-Escuche que alguien decía.

Ha lo siento-Dije al momento de entrar en razón.

Vaya, vaya, Lucy sí que has estado muy desconcentrada, vamos dime que es lo que te tiene tan así!-Dijo Mira muy contenta.

Lo siento, bueno como decía un día…-Dije mientras continuaba con la historia, hasta que dije- y bueno todo lo que tenía escondido haya arriba el señor Igneel era simplemente su hijo.

Hi-hijo pero que como?-Dijo Mira en choc.

Si su hijo, bueno la cosa es que el cando era niño…-Dije mientras proseguía a contarle la historia del señor Natsu Dragneel- Así que has consiguió un trauma con las mujeres.

O pobre del… aunque igual es un poco gracioso-Dijo Mira con una leve sonrisa.

Si lo mismo pensé pero él me pidió ayuda, para poder súper su trauma-Dije impaciente.

Haa esa es la razón por la que pasas arriba-Dijo Mira sorprendida.

Si-Dije contenta.

Pero… es jefe sabe de esto?-Dijo Mira dudosa.

N-no claro que si lo sabe me mata, así que por favor no se lo digas a nadie!-Dije exaltada.

Pues claro que no se lo diré a nadie-Dijo Mira sonriente- Y… el hijo del jefe sabe que es lo que hace su padre con nosotras? Le has contado?

Por supuesto que no! No se lo diré nunca y nunca lo sabrá, o al menos eso intentare, pero me pregunto que pasara si lo sabe…-Dije dudosa.

Vamos, vamos, no pienses en eso…y lo más importante de todo que tal…-Dijo Mira en forma de que algo tramara.

Co-como de que hablas?-Dije nerviosa.

Vamos ya sabes a que me refiero, es lindo, simpático, coqueto cómo? Vamos dime-Dijo Mira entusiasmada.

He!...bueno si! Es muy lindo, siempre me hacer reír y muchas veces…nos… -Dije sonrojada- …quedamos mirando.

A ya veo-Dijo Mira con cierta maldad.

Q- que paso?-Dije nerviosa.

Pues… se gustan! Se gustan! Se gustan! Jajajaja-Dijo contenta.

Heeee de que hablas-Dije antes de que llegara mi madre.

Chicas que hacen aquí, sin hacer nada-Dijo mi madre-Mmmm… de que están hablando?

De-de nada madre-Le respondí mientras que mira se iba para otro lado.

Ya hija vamos hoy es martes te esta esperando el señor Igneel-Dijo mi madre tratando de subir me él animo el escuchar la palabra "martes"

Fui caminando lentamente hacia la habitación con un manta encima de mi cuerpo, al momento en el que llegue un recuerdo, una pequeña imagen borrosa… era el señor… Natsu Dragneel… no sé porque en un momento como ese pudo llegar tal recuerdo, pero solo lo ignore y entre a la habitación, tal como otros días el señor Igneel fue bueno y compasivo con migo. Al amanecer yo estaba hay en esa cama tirada, totalmente desnuda y sin aliento.

Me levante con mi mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada, como si todo se me hubiera sido borrado pero… de nuevo se vino a mente el señor Natsu Dragneel me quede plasmada sin mover ningún hueso y musculo, hasta que llego Mirajane.

Lucy estas bien?-Dijo Mira con un cara de preocupación.

O si claro solo…que-Dije perdiendo el habla.

Solo que?-Dijo Mira.

Ha lo siento olvídalo no es nada importante-Dije como si todo de repente llegara a mi mente de repente.

Ha está bien!-Dijo con una sonrisa-Pero…creo que es un poco tarde y alguien allá arriba te está esperando he!

O verdad se me había olvidado por completo-Dije razonando-Mejor me voy, con permiso.

Fui a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude para poder darme una ducha y secar el olor del señor Igneel de mi cuerpo, me vestí y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para luego ir al tercer piso. Cuando llegue el señor Natsu Dragneel se veía molesto, no molesto no si no preocupado se me acercó rápidamente, me tomo de los hombros y mientras se acercaban nuestras caras él va y me da un gran abrazo.

Señorita Lucy, señorita Lucy!, me tenía preocupado-Dijo el señor Natsu Dragneel.

Pe-pero porque, ha ocurrido algo señor?-Dije nerviosa.

Eso debería preguntarte a ti!-Dijo el señor Natsu Dragneel un poco serio-Donde estabas pese que le había pasado algo.

Lo siento señor sigo sin entender porque estaba tan preocupado-Dije aún más nerviosa.

Es que has llegado más tarde de lo normal y pensé…-Dijo el señor Natsu Dragneel- No sé qué tal vez mi padre te avía descubierto o algo por el estilo.

Ho lo siento es que se me eso algo tarde, porque por alguna razón he estado pensando mucho en usted-Dije avergonzada.

No supe porque dije eso solo que sentía que tenía que decirlo, como si mi corazón lo gritara a los cuatro viento.

**POV. NATSU.**

Al escuchar esas palabras fueron como si algo me llegara al corazón algo me asiera despertar de mi soledad, mi oscuridad, mi pensamiento.

Ho…gracias-Dije avergonzado.

No por favor perdóneme por mi inprudez-Dijo la señorita Lucy avergonzada.

Me sentí tan avergonzado que lo único que quería era de cambiar de tema para que pasara la "tensión".

Disculpa te puedo llamar Lucy?-Dije un poco avergonzado.

Si claro… señor le puedo llamar Natsu?-Dijo la peli rubia.

Mmm… déjame pensarlo, jajaja pues claro que sí!-Dije muy contento.

Jejeje gracias señor o perdón Natsu-Dijo Lucy muy risueña.

Ahora que lo pienso bien creo que me estoy…**enamorando.**

En medio dio de sus carcajadas, me acerqué a ella con mucha decisión, la tome de la cintura y le di un beso, cuando ella se trató de resistir supe que tenía a agarrarla con más fuerza y para ello le sujete más fuerte acercándola más a mí.

Na-natsu que estás haciendo?-Dijo Lucy mientras le faltaba la respiración y sollozaba.

Pues que crees que estoy haciendo?-Dije con falta de aire.

Ambos chocamos nuestra lenguas, pues al parecer Lucy ya no se resistía y cada vez nos poníamos más en confianza, la lance a la cama mientras le besaba el cuello y Lucy gemía, lentamente le empecé a sacar la ropa hasta que Lucy se quedó paralizada sin mover ningún musculo, aunque creo que más que paralizada horrorizada, al momento me detuve y Lucy empezó a llorar.

Lucy que pasa? Te hice daño?-Dije preocupado.

No, solo que…-Dijo Lucy mientras se paraba de la cama para luego salir corriendo de mi habitación.

Lucy detente por favor- Alcance a decir antes que ella cerrara la puerta de mi habitación.

**POV. LUCY.**

Salí corriendo de la habitación hasta la escalera, sentía que no podría seguir, esa sensación izo que sintiera que no le podría entregar mi cuerpo a Natsu o aun no, pero no puedo negar si quería seguir con ello lo estaba disfrutando sentía que él me deseaba…me pregunto si el abra sentido que yo también lo deseaba, espero que no.

Llegue a la cocina con un nudo en la garganta, nerviosa me hundí en mi propio llanto, trate de tomar un vaso de agua pero estaba tan nerviosa que se me callo el vaso.

Que fue ese ruido-Dijo una voz en el fondo-Lucy que te pasó?-Dijo Mira.

*Llanto*

Mira ayúdame por favor-Dije en medio del llanto.

Sí, claro pero que te ha pasado!?-Dijo preocupada.

Por ese momento todos los sentimientos despertaron en mi tristeza, amor, inseguridad, nervios, felicidad todos, no sé porque, pero decidí contarle todo a Mirajane apezar de que pudiera llegar de repente el señor Igneel y me despidiera.

Todo empezó porque el señor…no, Natsu me dijo que si me podía llamar Lucy, y yo le dije que sí y luego yo le pregunte si le podía llamar Natsu y él también me dijo que sí, pero de repente me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso-Dije entusiasmada olvidando todo lo que se vendría a continuación.

Entonces porque estas llorando se supone que debieras estar feliz –Dijo preocupada

Lo sé solo que cuando íbamos a hacer el amor se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de mí y el señor Igneel…como si por ese segundo lo hubiera estado haciendo con el señor Igneel y ahí fue cuando me detuve y Salí corriendo de la habitación sin darle explicación ni nada-Dije en un tono sombrío.

Ara ara entonces eso quiere decir que lo dejaste con las ganas-Dijo Mirajane entre risas.

Pero eso que tiene que ver!-Dije entre medio de a risa y el enojo.

Bueno siento lastima por qué creo que se perdió de mucho y… también por lo que se te paso por la mente-Dijo Mirajane seria-Pero debe haber sido el miedo, el miedo de que talvez todo eso haya sido un buen sueño y por ese segundo llegaste a la realidad, pero tranquila no fue un sueño, fue real!-Dijo Mira tratando de subirme el ánimo.

Si me alegro que haya sido real por los momentos que he vivido con el fueron maravillosos-Dije aliviada.

Sí, me alegro por ti al menos alguien que encuentre al amor-Dijo Mira entusiasmada.

Pero… no sé cómo darle la cara como explicarle todo, no se lo puedo contar-Dije triste.

Bueno le podrías decir toda la verdad o esperar a que el decida aparecer y hay tener que confesarle todo-Dijo Mira.

No se creó que preferiré esperar un poco al menos un par de días-Dije en un tono sombrío.

**POV. NATSU.**

Lucy no ha venido en 3 días (es sábado), estos días han sido al igual que los días antes de conocerla, solitarios y aburridos, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado ese día le abre dañado, he hecho algo que le mosto o solo que ya no quiere estar con migo, pensándolo así creo que fue un rechazo bastante obvio. Pero ya no, ya no quiero ser ese niñito asustadizo por el golpe de su padre, quiero mostrarle a Lucy que cambie, que soy más valiente, que he cambiado, que puedo cambiar por ella, que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Me he decido ya sé que puede ser bastante tarde pues ya está de noche pero quiero ver a mi padre directamente a la cara y decirle que ya no soy un cobarde, que me abriré ante el mundo y que mañana por la mañana me presente a todos, y así por fin poder estar con Lucy sin tener que esconderme.

Baje rápidamente la escalera lo vi todo ha estado igual de como cuando era chico, todo, me dirija a la habitación de mi padre, pero al perecer antes de entrar a su habitación se escuchaba gente a dentro, gemidos, faltas de aire, pero entre todo ese sonido escuche un vos…Lucy… dijo mi nombre…

**POCO MINUTOS ANTES.**

** .**

Y bueno aquí estoy en la habitación del señor Igneel el todavía no llega pero estoy impaciente, no sé porque, pero estoy días al estar sin Natsu han sido un total aburrimiento, me he decidido después de esta noche voy a ir a si habitación y hablare con él le diré toda la verdad, sin mentiras no nada.

El señor Igneel llego y aquí estoy postrada en la cama junto a Mira y Erza, que es otra chica de los sábados, el señor Igneel ha empezado, me besa primero luego a las chicas, todo va bien hasta que todas nos paramos y una por uno nos lanzaba a la cama, partió por Erza le saca la pijama lentamente mientras que le besa el cuello para proseguir a meter si mano por debajo de las bragas de Erza he introducir su dedo en la parte inferior de ella hasta tirarla a la cama, ahora viene por mi estoy nerviosa, tensa no sabía cómo reaccionar, me agarro por la cintura, y me lanzo a la cama para luego sacarme lentamente el pijama y por ese momento hay estaba… Natsu era el! Era el, el que me lanzo a la cama para sacarme la pijama, era el, el que me tomo de la cintura, fue el todo este momento! O al menos eso creía hasta que.

Lucy hoy te noto menos tensa que antes creo que ya te has acostumbre-Dijo "Natsu".

Es porque eres tú y nadie más que tu **NATSU**-Esa frase esa palabra fue la que me aterrizo al mundo real, todo se detuvo, todos me miraban, lo primero que ise fue ver a Mira para asegúrame que ella me dijera la verdad si todo fue un sueño o no, pero lo único que puede ver fue su cara de horror, mirándome con esa cara que me decía "las cagaste".

Lucy que has dicho!, como sabes ese nombre!-Dijo el señor Igneel, al que yo creía que era Natsu.

Lo-lo siento…-Alcance a decir antes de que se abriera la puerta de la habitación y ver hay una cara paraliza o más bien horrorizada y era…

**Cha chan hay termina el capítulo espero que les haya gustado **

**Creo que este capitulo me salió mucho mejor que el anterior así que júzguenme todo lo que quieran, soy todo oídos jejeje**

**.**

**. **

**Bueno creo que se me va a largar un poquito el fic, porque le queda muchas más sorpresas!**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**Cuando de repente hay por las escaleras estaba bajando un chica con hermoso cabello corto y plateado mientras tantos todas admirábamos lo que se nos presentaba quise ver a mi Mirajane para ver qué tan sorprendida estaba pero en vez de ello me encontré con una cara de horror!**

**Cha chan chan! *~* Espero que le haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima!**

**PD: VOY A ESTAR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS MAS SEGUDOS! ASI QUE ATENTOS! **

**BAY BAY!**

**O.o**


	3. la esposa

**Aquí les presento la tercera parte de fanfic Si esto amor o no?**

**En este me he demorado un poquito menos pero les aseguro que estas igual de bueno que el resto.**

**Bueno antes que todo quiero decirles gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior me agrada saber que les gusta el fic…**

**En otro tema si hay algo que no les gusta o no les agrada del fic (como mm… no se no les gusta como escribo), espero que me lo digan acepto todo tipo de críticas.**

**Y por último voy a empezar a ponerles títulos a cada capítulo, y eso, espero que lo disfruten! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3: LA ESPOSA.**

Si esto es amor o no?

Esa persona que estaba tras la puerta era… mi madre pero solo pasaron unos segundos para que hablara.

Es-esto, hay u-un chico que estaba tras la puerta y creí apropiado avisarle señor –Dijo mi madre mientras abría mas la puerta para mostrar al chico que estaba siendo mencionado por mi madre.

Pe-pero si es mi hijo-Dijo el señor Igneel contento.

Hay estaba, era Natsu , el mismo con su cara de horroriza, no supe cómo reaccionar todo me estaba saliendo más, primero no puede hacerlo con Natsu, después en el momento de estar con el señor Igneel dije el nombre de Natsu y ahora aparece el, esto no podría estar saliendo peor, yo lo único que quiero es explicarle todo, de todo, pero en lo menos que podía pensar era una explicación, toda mi mente giraba en torno a Natsu, si mirada, sus pensamiento, que estará pensando… será que recuerdo la misma escena de cuando era chico ahora que lo pienso es bastante similar, será que ya no va a querer ver me más.

Es la primera vez que Natsu está haca abajo y su primera vez es un total desastre, pero porque quiso bajar ahora, porque?

Hijo?!-Dijeron en coro mi madre y Erza.

Bueno si… yo soy…, bueno eso no importa creo que están ocupados será mejor que se **sepa todo** mañana así que con permiso-Dijo Natsu mientras trataba de ocultar su molestia y tristeza, mirándome a mí y solo a mí.

Yo lo único que quería era detenerlo y hablar con él, pero no podía, estaba hay con el señor Igneel, y lo que menos podía hacer era perder mi empleo, lo prometí, soy capaz hasta de no enamorarme por ello, pero no tengo más opción, más que dejarlo ir aunque se me parte el corazón no poder ir con él.

Si hijo creo que sería lo mejor, aunque me sorprende que hayas salido pero mejor hablemos de eso mañana…y bueno como las cosas están un poco tensas aquí será mejor que todas se vallan a si habitación-Dijo el señor Igneel.

Está bien señor nos veremos mañana-Dijo Mira tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Todas salimos de la habitación y lo primero que hice fue dejar a las chicas adelante.

Lucy será mejor que trates de hablar con el hijo del jefe, no crees-Dijo Mira, mientras que apunta con su mirada a Natsu que me estaba esperando en las escaleras.

Si eso creo, pero…tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no sé qué decirle-Dije entristecida.

Vamos ve sé que les ara bien a los dos!-Dijo Mira tratando de entusiasmarme.

Si lo hare-Dije con una leve sonrisa.

Me acerque decididamente a Natsu para explicarle todo lo sucedido, al momento en que llegue, antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra Natsu me interrumpe.

Lucy no sé qué es lo que tienes que ver con mi padre pero por favor no me hagas sufrir, hoy quise bajar para que vieras que estar con tigo me hizo bien y para también poder estar más tiempo con tigo, sin tener que escondernos de todos-Dijo Natsu mirando me a los ojos.

Hablas como si hubiéramos tenido algo-Dije nerviosa.

Entonces eso quiere decir que tú nunca me viste como yo te veo a ti-Dijo Natsu serio.

No, no quise decir eso solo que tú sabes que esto no podría ser posible por muchas razones, estar con tigo fue…-Dije antes de que me pusiera a pensar, me gusta pero nuestro amor esta prohibido o por lo menos por mi parte.

Fue?, fue cómo?-Dijo Natsu entusiasmado.

Nada olvídalo por favor-Dije mientras me trataba de alejar de él.

Lucy pero yo…-Dijo Natsu antes de que fuera interrumpido por su padre, que venía detrás de mí y me agarro el hombro.

Lucy pero yo que? Así es como te diriges a una sirvienta y no cualquier sirvienta una muy guapa-Dijo el señor Igneel.

Ha lo siento padre solo que yo…-Dijo Natsu antes de que fuera interrumpido por mí.

Señor Igneel, su hijo solo me estaba pidiendo que le llevara un té a su habitación-Dije nerviosa, seguro que iba a decir Natsu, no podría perder mi empleo.

Ha ya veo, señorita Lucy no se preocupe solo vallase a su habitación que yo me encargo de el-Dijo el señor Igneel despreocupado.

Está bien señor, con premiso-Dije mientras miraba a Natsu y me marchaba a mi habitación.

Me fui preocupada seguro que le dirá Natsu al señor Igneel, y tampoco alcance a hablar con él, me fui sin poder explicarle nada… ahora que lo pienso él también tenía algo que decirme, que pasa si talvez se me iba a declarar…que haría, no lo sé!

Ara ara ya has llegado Lucy, como te fue?-Dijo Mira.

*Llanto*

No sé qué hacer, no pude hablar con él, me gusta y todo pero no puedo decirse lo-Dije hundida en llanto.

Porque no? Que hay de malo en el que te hayas enamora?-Dijo Mira preocupada.

Nada solo que si el señor Igneel se entera me despedirá-Dije triste.

Pero bueno puedes conseguir otro trabajo-Dijo Mira.

Lo sé, lo sé pero es complicado…-Dije.

Pero bueno si te casas con él tú serias mi nueva jefa-Dijo Mira de forma pensativa.

Ooo… nunca había pensado en eso puedes de que tengas razón-Dije-Pero creo que sería mejor dejar lo, mañana sin falta iré a hablar con él, te lo prometo!

Bueno espero que así sea-Dijo Mira mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Bueno hijo tengo muchas dudas… pero primero lo primero-Dijo mi padre con tomo de superioridad-Quiero saber qué relación tienes tú y Lucy?

Lucy, quien es ella?-Dije como si no supiera nada.

La señorita con que estabas hablando entes de que viniéramos hasta acá-Dijo mi padre-Por alguna razón ella dijo tu nombre.

Ha?!-Dije emocionado-No lo sé ni si quiera la conozco talvez… no se conoce a alguien que se llama así-Dije como si nada para tratar de esconder mi emoción de que haya dijo mi nombre.

Si tal vez tienes razón, pero creo que será mejor que se lo pregunte a ella-Dijo mi padre en duda-Bueno en otro tema, que te ha pasado para que te dignaras a bajar y porque justo ahora.

Bu-bueno… porque…-Dije mientras trataba de inventar un escusa-Pues… porque no se creí que era momento, y aparte me por alguna razón me han estado interesando las chicas-Dije pensando en Lucy.

Las chicas? Pero no que las odiabas?-Dijo mi padre en duda.

Bueno…si-Dije mientras trataba de ocultar la palabra Lucy de mis labios-Creo que ver a tus sirvientas por la ventana me han empezado a llamar la atención.

A si… y cuáles de mis sirvientas si se puede saber?-Dijo mi padre.

…-Guarde silencio un momento para borrar a Lucy de mi mente aunque todo lo que querían decir mis labios era Lucy, Lucy!, pero no tengo que contenerme-Bueno creo que todas en general.

Vamos alguna te tiene que llamar más la atención!-Dijo mi padre con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno creo que…-Lucy, Lucy me gritaba mi corazón, pero no debía meterla en problemas-Esa chica de cabello plateado.

Mira? Mirajane?, jajaja no creo que sea de tu gusto, aparte ella es mi chica estrella-Dijo mi padre como si nada-Bueno después conocerás las demás chicas. Y bueno que? Quieres hacer una vida "normal" o qué?

Bueno no sé a qué le llames normal, si para ti normal es acostarse con todas la chicas, pues no algo así no!-Dije en tono desafiante.

Jajaja baya que rudo hijo mío, bueno entonces una vida normal para ti seria cual en tu opinión?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pues obvio que casarme tener hijos y heredar tu compañía-Dije desafiante.

Jajaja no me agás reír, primero no sabes cómo tratar con chicas y segundo no sabes nada de mi compañía, dime como piensas tratar con todo ello sin conocer a lo que te enfrentas?-Dijo mi padre con sarcasmo.

Pues lógico que tendré que aprender y encuentro que este era el mejor momento para hacerlo-Dije decidido.

Está bien si estas así de decidido te concederé ese deseo-Dijo mi padre como si nada.

Gracias y espero que creas que si podre ser capaz de hacerlo-Dije sin más ni menos.

Pues sí, si lo creo. Bueno mañana te espera un gran día y una gran vida "normal", te presentare antes todos o mejor dicho todas y luego te concederé un sirvienta personal, pero ella será la que pase más tiempo con tigo o al menos más que las demás, bay hijo que tengas una buena noche-Dijo mi padre en tono natural.

Al momento, en el que mi padre se fue de mi habitación no sabía que pensar tenía tantas cosas envueltas en mi mente, como Lucy y al mismo tiempo recordaba aquella escena en la que estaban los dos pero luego pensaba en lo de tener una familia y casarme de algún modo me imagine toda una vida con ella y eso por el momento era todo para mi… aunque no sé qué signifique esto para ella.

Al siguiente día todo fue como si nada hubiese cambiado por esta semana…

*Toc-toc*

Con permiso-Escuche aquella voz melodiosa de antes.

Lucy!-Dije contento.

Si soy yo Natsu-Dijo en tono sombrío.

Que pasa Lucy?-Dije preocupado.

Bueno sobre lo de ayer… perdón, de verdad perdón solo que…-Dijo Lucy con tristeza.

No te preocupes, pero solo quiero conocerte, quiero poder saber el vacío tu mirada, las razones por la que no podemos estar junto!-Dije tratando de dejar todo lo demás atrás.

No creo que sea tan fácil, pero si yo también quiero que sepas todo de mi-Dijo Lucy.

Sinceramente tengo mucho que aprender!..., dices que no será fácil pero quieres decírmelo!-Dije en tono de gracias.

Bueno es una de las desventajas de conocerme, soy muy complicada!-Dijo con una sonrisa-Pero bueno yo no he venido aquí a hablar sobre mí, solo que tu padre te llama, quiere que bajes.

Está bien voy en un par de minutos, deja que me tome el desayuno y que me cambie de ropa, no quieres quedar esto se va a poner mejor-Dije risueño.

Pues claro…, que no pues mejor te veo abajo-Dijo Lucy nerviosa mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Jajaja está bien pero te pierdes de mucho-Dije a gritos.

Jajaja estúpido-Dijo Lucy contenta mientras serraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Apenas termine de vestirme Salí de mi habitación y baje por las escaleras al momento en el que llegue abajo estaban todas las sirvientas mirándome una a una, ,muchas se preguntaban entre sí de que quien era yo, pero no muchas sabían las respuesta pero de todas las que estaban hay yo solo buscaba con mi mirada a Lucy y la encontré entre todas haya estaba ella tan radiante como siempre con su hermoso traje, pero ella también me veía a mí, ambas miradas se cruzaban un hermoso cambio de mirada eso hasta que mi padre llego.

** .**

Aquí estoy contenta de que haya bajado pero preocupada por lo que valla a decir el señor Igneel pero estoy peor aún porque todas las chicas a mi alrededor comentan una tras otra lo apuesto que es Natsu eso me da rabia, no rabia no si no celos de que todas digan entre sí que no les molestaría si Natsu hace con ellas lo mismo que el señor Igneel, eso me molesta mucho pero mucho , aunque qué pasa si el señor Igneel de verdad nos convocó acá para seleccionar sirvientas para que ciertos días vayan a su habitación que are si eso pasa, no lo sé.

Lu-chan que ocurre no estas contenta por aquel chico guapo de por haya?-Dijo mi amiga Levy, que ella también es parte de la servidumbre tanto como de la casa y del señor Igneel.

Pu-pues si es muy guapo-Dije como si nada.

Pues sí, no me molestaría si el señor nos pide que algunas se vallan con él, tú sabes a que me refiero-Dijo Levy mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

He!? Que acabas de decir?-Dije en voz alta.

Que pasa Lu-chan no me digas que tu no quieres ir con el-Dijo sospechando que algo raro me ocurría- Ahora que lo pienso no a ti te pidieron que fueras a buscarlo, que tal es? Simpático? Cómo? Cómo?-Dijo Levy entusiasmada.

Bu-bueno…-Alcance a decir antes de que Mirajane me salvara de mi respuesta.

Miren, miren chicas va a hablar el jefe!-Dijo Mira.

Gracias-Le susurré a Mira.

De nada-Respondió Mira mientras me giñaba un ojo.

Bueno seguro se preguntan para que las convoque aquí… el asunto es que les presento a mi hijo Natsu Dragonee, tiene 20 años y él era razón por las que no podían subir al tercer piso, por lo que ahora si está permitido ir, no sé cómo las quiera controlar pero lo que si dejare a una solo a una sirvienta que sea la que pase más tiempo con él, la que tendrá la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando para él, y esa chica será… Mirajane!-Dijo el señor Igneel mientras yo quedaba paralizada-Bueno el resto de las cosas se las diré a ella personalmente, Mira por favor ven.

He?! Yo?, porque?-Dijo Mira preocupada.

Bueno tengo mis razones-Dijo el señor Igneel-bueno chicas eso es todo por ahora así que pueden marcharse.

Vaya que suerte-Escucha decir a algunas chicas de por ahí, mientras yo me quede hay paralizada pensando que aria Natsu con ella.

Jefe podría traer a Lucy con migo por favor?, es que me gustaría pedirle algo a cambio-Dijo Mira.

Está bien, que te gustaría pedirme?-Dijo el señor Igneel.

Pues yo no me siento apta para trabajar con su hijo así que me gustaría pedirle que Lucy tomara mi lugar!-Dijo Mira suplicando.

… Está bien pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio-Dijo el señor Igneel misterioso.

Bueno jefe lo que desee-Dijo Mira en tono sombrío-Jefe me permitiría un segundo con Lucy?

Si claro-Respondió el señor Igneel.

Mientras que veía la cara de felicidad de Natsu por lo hacho por Mira, ambas no alejábamos de él señor y Natsu.

Pero Mira que has hecho?!-Dije preocupada

No te preocupes no creo que sea nada que no he hecho, así que despreocúpate y aprovecha lo que vas a estar más tiempo con el así podrán arreglar sus problemas-Dijo Mira despreocupada.

Gracias te la debo-Dije con una leve sonrisa-aunque tú has hacho tanto por mí que no sé cómo pagártelas.

No te preocupes son tantas que he perdido la cuenta-Dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Jajaja gracias-dije mientras no acercábamos a el señor Igneel y Natsu.

Y bueno los dejo para que se organicen, y Mira te espero arriba-Dijo el señor Igneel.

Está bien jefe-Dijo Mira como si nada.

Mirajane verdad?...bueno gracias por lo que has hecho de verdad gracias y si se te ofrece alguna cosa por favor solo dime-Dijo Natsu aliviado.

No es nada, solo espero que no gas sufrir a mi amiga he!-Dijo Mira risueña- así que bueno con su permiso, los dejo.

Bueno Lucy subamos-Dijo Natsu.

Si claro-Dije entusiasmada.

Ambos subimos a la habitación, cuando llegamos no supe que hacer o cómo reaccionar lo único que puede hacer fue mirar a Natsu directo a los ojo, el hiso lo mismo sabía que pasaría lo mismo que la vez anterior así que me asegurare de no huir y para ello tuve que reaccionar más rápido que Natsu.

Natsu podríamos hablar por favor-Dije mientras me apoyaba en la puerta que ya estaba cerrada.

Si claro-Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno…pues, veras…el tema es que yo nunca quise estar con tu padre en la cama, que esa era una condición para poder trabajar aquí y nada más!-Dije nerviosa.

Está bien lo comprendo, pero porque tener que vender tu cuerpo a una persona que no amas a cambio de un trabajo?!-Dijo Natsu un poco molesto.

Sé que no es correcto pero…-Dije apenada.

Pero…?, Lucy puedes contar con migo cuando quieras-Dijo Natsu preocupado.

Lo sé, lo sé pero no es tan fácil como crees-Dije a punto de estallar en llanto.

Tranquila no te obligare a decírmelo, cuando estés preparada podrás contármelo-Dijo mientras trataba de subirme el ánimo.

Gracias Natsu-Dije mientras me caía una lagrima de felicidad.

No manches tu carita con lágrimas-Dijo Natsu mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla secándome la lagrima-Ahora estas con migo deberías ser feliz!

Si tienes razón-Dije sonrojada.

Natsu coloco sus dos manos en mi cara una a cada lado de mi mejilla y me besó, hizo que todo mi mundo se perdiera fue como si solo existiéramos solo los dos, sus manos bajaron hasta las mías que asieron que se elevaran mientras chocaban con la puerta, de repente Natsu me empezó a besar el cuello haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara, beso mis labios luego hizo que nuestros labios se separaran dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Lucy… creo que aquí… estamos metiendo mucho ruido…-Dijo Natsu mientras trataba de respirar-Mejor intentémoslo de otra…manera…

Si… mejor para que tu padre no nos escuche-Dije sollozando.

Natsu me tomo en sus brazos mientras me basaba por donde pudiera, así hasta llegar a su cama, ambos caímos sobre ella, Natsu se detuvo él estaba sobre mí y me quedo mirando diciendo las palabras "Te amo" para luego seguir basándome al momento me giro y me quito la polera lentamente para luego seguir basándome la espalda.

Natsu espera, esta vez yo quiero tomar la iniciativa-Le dije mientras hicimos un cambio, esta vez yo estaba sobre él, le mire directamente a los ojos y mi mano la pase sobre su pelo rosa alborotado así hasta llegar a sus mejillas para luego poder besarlo, me senté sobre él y le quite la camisa cuidadosamente, le fui besando desde su cuello hasta llegar a su estómago y ahí fue cuando le quite los pantalones , Natsu me tomo de la cintura y me hizo subir a su cara para besarme y al mismo tiempo ir quitándome la falda, me giro y toco mis pechos.

Ojala esta hubiera sido la primera vez que tocaba los pechos de una mujer-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Jajaja tal vez no sean los primeros, pero si lo mejores-Dije con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estábamos hay completamente desnudos tendidos sobre su cama que al mismo tiempo solo estábamos cubiertos por las sabanas mientras Natsu tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y yo le abrazaba, lo mire estaba completamente dormido así que aproveche el momento y le mordí el labio inferior.

Auch, Lucy es duele!-Dijo Natsu mientras se despertaba.

Lo sé, pero ya es tarde y me tengo ir o si no empezaran a sospechar algo-Dije feliz mientras me vestía- Y no me quería ir sin antes darte un beso.

Está bien-Dijo Natsu feliz mientras me besaba.

Bay bay nos vemos mañana-Dije mientras me iba de la habitación.

Bay!-Dijo Natsu mientras se recostaba pensativo.

Al siguiente día el señor Igneel nos convocó a todas en las escaleras pero por alguna razón Natsu también estaba ahí, Cuando de repente hay por las escaleras estaba bajando un chica con hermoso cabello corto y plateado mientras tanto todas admirábamos lo que se nos presentaba quise ver a mi Mirajane para ver qué tan sorprendida estaba pero en vez de ello me encontré con una cara de horror.

Mira qué ocurre?-Dije preocupada.

Ella es… Lisanna…, mi hermanita!-Dijo Mira horrorizada.

Bueno chicas le presento a Lisanna Strauss , la esposa de mi hijo Natsu!-Dijo contento el señor Igneel.

**Chan chan chan!**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo espero que les haya gustado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto para el próximo capitulo:**

**Naaa es broma esta vez no les podre dejar adelantos para el próximo ya que no sé cómo puede ser así que comen!.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Y bay bay nos leemos en la próxima!**

**PD: VOY A ESTAR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS MAS SEGUDOS! ASI QUE ATENTOS! **

**BAY BAY!**

**O.o**


End file.
